Glamour
by BookWorm109
Summary: Harry is dead, there's a new DADA teacher and a very distraught Potions master. Warning: Implied character death. SSHP. Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

"Harry is dead, Severus." Whatever it was that McGonagall said next, Snape didn't hear it. He had already fainted.

* * *

It had been a week since Severus fainted. A week since he found out that his lover was dead. No body had been found. The only piece of evidence of Harry ever being in that area was another pile of ash across from Voldemort's, and his wand.

It had been a week and they already had a new DADA professor. He was young. His brown hair almost reached his shoulders and his eyes were ocean blue. He was introduced at the staff meeting.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Dumbledore said addressing the staff, "this is our new defense professor Evan Jennings. Let us welcome him to Hogwarts and hope that he can shed as much light as our Harry once did." There was polite applause as Jennings smiled a shy smile and sat down in the chair that used to be Harry's. Severus scowled. The chair was next to his own.

"Now, on to other pressing matters." Dumbledore continued. Instead of listening, Jennings turned around and offered his hand to Snape.

"Hello! It's Severus, isn't it?" Snape scowled. "Yes, I heard you were difficult to deal with."

Severus glared harder at the bright face; the eyes shone just like… He cut off the thought. He wouldn't think of him. Not if he didn't want to make a complete fool of himself in front of the entire staff. He growled instead and stormed out of the meeting.

* * *

Severus was interrupted from his drunken reverie by a knock on his door.

"What?" he growled.

"Severus, I would really like to apologize for earlier."

"You just have. Now go away."

"No, please just let me in."

Severus sneered. Jennings was just as stubborn as…

"Fine." He opened the door and Jennings walked in.

"I'm so sorry if I upset you earlier." Severus scoffed at him. "I know you lost someone."

Severus' eyes flashed with anger. "You know nothing!" he said in a gravelly voice.

"Actually, I do. I lost someone fairly recently as well. Someone I loved dearly."

That caused Snape to look up. Maybe the man did know how he felt. "Would you like something to drink?" he asked.

This time, Jennings smirked. "That would be nice."

Severus pointed to a whisky bottle. "Help yourself." After a couple minutes the two men were settled and staring into the fire.

"What was he like?" Jennings finally asked.

"I do not believe that is any of your business."

"You remind me of him." Evan said.

"Who?"

"My lover. He was grumpy like you. Very short tempered." Jennings looked wistfully into his glass. "I miss him something awful." There was a pause.

"His name was Harry. He was impossible, arrogant, and short tempered but I did love teasing him." Severus smirked at the memories that flooded his mind. "Impertinent brat."

Jennings smiled.

* * *

"Hello, Severus," Jennings said walking into Snape's rooms. The meeting they had a month ago had now become regular meetings every night.

"Evan." Severus acknowledged.

The glasses were already set out and filled. Evan grabbed his glass and sat in the chair next to Severus. "How were your classes today?"

Severus snorted. "Same as always. I swear Lucas Nightwing is this year's Neville Longbottom. He blew up _another_ cauldron. I fear I may have to start billing his parents should this keep up." The two men laughed.

"I have heard that Longbottom went on to be quite the herbologist, though. He couldn't have been that much of a failure to become so well known… How are you doing?" Evan asked.

Severus sighed. "Life is more bearable now, I will admit, but I would still give anything to have him back. To be able to touch him again." Severus took a drink of his whisky.

"I understand."

"I don't think you do."

"No, you're right, my lover didn't die. We lost each other, though. I do miss him."

"Yes, but you could see him any time should you wish."

"That is true." Evan paused and looked at Snape. "Severus?" Evan took the glass from Severus' hand and set it on the table. "Look at me."

Severus didn't budge. Evan got up from his seat and knelt by Snape's feet. "Severus." Evan looked up into Snape's face.

"I miss him." It was the first time Severus had said it out loud.

"I know." Evan looked hopelessly into Severus' eyes then leaned forward and kissed him. Severus pulled back, eyes still closed.

"I can't." Severus shook his head.

"Severus?"

"No. Please leave."

Evan sighed. Severus kept his head down until he left.

* * *

"Severus, my boy… are you well?" Dumbledore asked looking at him across the staff table at breakfast.

Severus knew he didn't look well. His eyes had dark, baggy circles under them and he hadn't eaten any of his food. Evan looked up.

"I'm as well as can be expected, Headmaster."

Evan looked guiltily at Albus and back down at his plate again before rising and leaving the Great Hall.

* * *

"I can't, Albus." Severus heard Jennings' sobs as he was heading towards Dumbledore's office. He stopped when he heard the man's voice. "I can't wait much longer. I just can't. Have you seen him? He looks like death!"

Where they talking about him?

"Soon, my boy, I promise. Severus has managed this long. It will not be much longer."

Well that answered that question. Severus straightened himself up before walking around the corner scowling.

"Albus, may I have a word with you?"

"Certainly, my boy. I will talk to you later Evan."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

A week later the news that the remaining Death Eaters were captured sent the castle into celebration. Severus went to celebrate by himself with a glass of Firewhisky.

He was well and truly pissed by the time a knock sounded on his door. He ignored it. Let them knock till their knuckles were bloody. He took another sip of his precious liquor. The knocking started turning into banging.

"Damn it, Severus; let me in!"

Snape's response was to take just another sip from his cup.

"If you do not let me in then I will come in myself and you will not like having your door blown to splinters!"

"Bloody drama queen." With a flick of his wrist the door opened to show a very perturbed Defense teacher.

Evan stalked into the room and went straight to Severus' personal potions cabinet and took out a sobering draught.

"I need to talk to you and I need you sober. Drink this."

"No." Severus took another, much larger drink from his glass. He didn't want to be sober. It hurt too much.

"Do not make this harder then it has to be, Severus Snape." Another drink. "Fine. _Petrificus Totalus._" Snape went rigid. Harry opened the man's mouth and poured the potion in. He massaged Snape's throat making sure it all went down. "_Finite Incantatem."_

Snape sagged in his chair; his head bent down and tears started welling up in his eyes. Harry should be there with him. He should be celebrating with him.

"I want him back!" Severus all but yelled. "I want him back with me. I need him. I miss him so much."

"Sev."

Severus gasped. _No_.

"I've missed you too."

_It's impossible. He's dead_. Severus opened his eyes slowly expecting see a ghost. Instead he saw a very opaque and very much alive Harry. His breath hitched as he reached his hand out.

It was him. An embarrassing sob escaped his throat as tears seeped from his eyes.

"Harry," he whispered.

"I'm so sorry, Sev. I'm so sorry I couldn't tell you sooner. I wanted to – I really wanted to, but I couldn't. It was too soon. I couldn't let anyone know I was still alive. I'm so sorry." Harry wrapped his arms around the sobbing Potions master.

"Don't you ever leave me like that again! Ever!" Severus had a death grip on the emerald-eyed man.

"You understand why I couldn't tell you, right? I don't want you mad at me, Sev. Please tell me you understand." Severus nodded against Harry's shoulder.

"Come on, love," Harry said tugging Severus up from his chair. "Let's go to bed." The firm grasp Harry had on the older man's hand promised much to come. Not just sex but also comfort, love, and a chance to make up for lost time.

Severus held on tightly to the raven-haired man next to him. He would never let his Harry go. Never again.

He pulled the bonding rings from his bedside table. After putting his on he slipped the other on his lover's finger. He smiled as he thought of how Harry would react when he saw it in the morning. He cuddled closer to his soon-to-be-bonded. He smiled because he would be able to see it. Able to see how his young lover would react, and that was worth more than anything to him.

Severus closed his eyes, drifting into the best sleep he'd had in two months.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I had honestly never intended this to go past the first chapter. Then everyone was demanding I write more and the alerts started building. So I said ok, I'll write one more chapter... then my muse jumped in and scolded me saying I couldnt just have it be two chapters... now I got a whole bloody plot summarized on Word... shoot me now.**

* * *

When Severus woke the next morning he didn't open his eyes. He allowed himself to bask in his dream. He'd had his Harry back.

"Morning love."

Severus' eyes snapped open. "Harry!"

The green-eyed boy was lying on his side staring at Severus. "You slept in. I was starting to wonder if I would have to pour water on you to wake you up," he said with a smile.

Severus reached out his hand to stroke the side of the younger mans cheek. "You're really here," the Slytherin whispered.

"And I always will be."

Severus pulled the boy into a kiss savoring the light touch of lips and the searching feel of tongue.

Harry pulled away first and moved his hand to brush back a strand of Severus' hair that had gotten into the way. He was about to tuck it behind the man's ear when he gasped. "Severus!" He pulled his hand back and stared at the gold band on his ring finger.

Severus sat up on his elbow. "Well?"

Harry's green eyes filled with tears. "I- Wha-" words were failing him so he leaned in and kissed the older man to show his consent. When they pulled back Harry started giggling.

"What now brat?"

"You really need to brush your teeth."

The only response he got was a pillow thrown at his head.

* * *

"Severus! I was wondering when you would stop in," the Headmaster said as Severus walked through the door later that day.

"Why am I not surprised?"

"So when would you like to use the Great Hall?"

Severus' eyes narrowed. "You are too knowledgeable for your own good."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "It is my job to know what goes on in this school my boy. Now, when shall I reserve the Hall?"

"Two weeks."

"A Christmas wedding. How delightful!"

"Yes. Do not tell anyone Harry wishes this to remain quite until he announces it."

"Of course, of course."

"Thank you. I have to get back to Harry." Severus stood and left with a scowl on his face as the Headmaster was thrown in a fit of laughter.

* * *

"Ready Sev?" Harry squeezed his lover's hand.

"I'm quite prepared. Are you ready, you were the one thought dead after all?"

Harry grinned, "I'm used to people crowding me."

"Just go brat."

The two stepped through the doors of the Great Hall hand in hand. Everything went silent.

Harry looked at Severus and the two began walking. There were mutters of disbelief and cries of happiness.

Dumbledore stood up as the two took their seats at the head table. "As you can all see, Harry Potter has joined us once again. He had been under the disguise of Evan Jennings until the remaining Death Eaters had been captured."

There was a burst of noise as everyone started talking at once.

"IF you have any questions, you may ask them at a later time. Harry, would you like to make your announcement?"

Harry grinned and stood up. All of the whispers that had continued after the Headmaster had started talking again died. "I'm really glad to be back as Harry. I'm sorry that you all had to think I was dead. It wasn't easy on my part either. Now to the point – As many of you know, Severus Snape and I have been together for a few years now. Well, I wanted to announce that we are planning on getting bonded on Christmas."

There was a silence and then the room was full of applause and calls of congratulations. Harry smiled and took his seat next to his fiancé, grabbing his hand as the excitement died down.

Harry smiled happily as he looked around at all of the smiling faces. His life was finally getting back on track.

* * *

The Great Hall was decorated in blues and greens. All of the tables were gone leaving on chairs for the guests. The dais that had once had the teachers' table now had a trellis with blue and green designs decorating the shining silver metal.

Severus was standing nervously at the front of the crowd. He was wearing gray silk dress robes and he had his clean black hair pulled back in a pewter clip. "Where is he Albus we were supposed to start five minutes ago," Severus said anxiously.

"Calm down my boy, Harry is waiting just beyond those doors just as nervous as you are. We are merely waiting for Professor McGonagall to bring the documents that should have been delivered this morning. And there she is now."

Severus turned to see the older witch walking to the dais and handing the documents to Albus. She hurried back to her seat and the music started and the oak doors slowly started opening.

* * *

Harry was waiting impatiently behind the huge oak doors. "What's taking so long?"

"Their probably just waiting for the documents dear. Be patient," Mrs. Weasley said trying to calm the fidgeting young man.

Harry had blue silk dress robes that clung to his frame showing off his slim figure. He had traded his glasses for Muggle contacts and was currently chewing his lips nervously. "You don't think he changed his mind?" The idea alone made Harry start to hyperventilate.

"Harry, calm down – There's the music now. Get ready." Molly gave Harry a kiss on his forehead and moved out of the way.

Harry straightened his shoulders as the oak doors started opening.

* * *

Severus gasped when he saw his soon-to-be husband. His breathing sped up and his hands started sweating. _I'm really doing this_ he thought with a grin._ I'm really getting married to Harry Potter._

Harry smiled at the older man's awed expression as he walked down the isle. He couldn't help but grin. He was getting a family and he was loved. It was everything he had ever wanted. _I'm really doing this_ he thought with a smile._ I'm really getting married to Severus Snape._

Severus was barely breathing by time Harry reached the edge of dais. He stepped forward and grabbed the young mans hand and walked him the rest of the way.

Harry smiled at the clammy hand that was clutching his. He squeezed it reassuringly.

The two were now situated next to each other, hands clasped, in front of Dumbledore.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! We are here to witness the bonding of these two Wizards, Severus Snape and Harry Potter. Do you two come here of your own free will?"

"I do." They said together.

"Please hold hands," he said and continued as the two complied. "We ask the elements to bless this bond with prosperity, fertility, and love." Gold, green, and pink ribbons were wrapped around their hands. "_Filiolus beatus is vinculum per diligo, ubertas quod prosperitas ut est umquam perpetuus_." With a flick of his wand, the couple watched as the ribbons curled tighter around their wrists before dissolving into a fine shimmering powder. "May the Gods bless this union."

There was a thunderous applause behind the newlyweds. Harry grabbed Severus and pulled him close mashing their lips together. "I love you."

Severus smiled and planted another, more chaste kiss on his husbands lips. "And I you."

Dumbledore was watching the interaction with sparkling eyes. _Everything is going according to plan._ If anyone had been paying attention they would have noticed the malicious gleam in the old mans eyes.

* * *

**A/N: OK, so I didnt intend on the ribbons being that color, it's just that they really do symbolize prosperity, love, and fertility. Completely unintentional. Yes Dumbledore has some evil plan going on behind those damnable twinkiling eyes.**

_"Filiolus beatus is vinculum per diligo, ubertas quod prosperitas ut est umquam perpetuus" -_ May the Gods bless this bond with prosperity, fertility, and a love that is everlasting.


End file.
